KYUSUNG fanfiction
by pepiqyu
Summary: Chap 1 : twittter/ chap 2 : "Cemburu? Bagaimana bisa kau cemburu pada sesuatu yang bahkan bukan milikmu eoh?" ucap yesung sinis. Kyuhyun tak bergeming, masih mepertahankan posisinya dan lagi-lagi tak menjawab pertanyaan yesung yang menurutnya malah seperti sebuah pernyataan./KYUSUNG/YAOI/BL/DLDR/RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Kyusung Moment**

**Twitter**

**Author : pepi9yu**

**Pairing : kyusung (kyuhyun x yesung)**

**Cast: kyuhyun, yesung, kangin, donghae, eunhyuk, OC.**

**Genre: romance, ga tau apa lagi.**

**Rated: T aja biar aman**

**Chapter : 1 of 1 (oneshoot)**

**Disclaimer: GOD, milik mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka. Super junior milik SM Ent. Sementara kyuhyun dan yesung saling memiliki.**

**Warning : YAOI! BL! Boyxboy OOC, alur lambat, gaje, abal, TYPO's yang sangat banyak, tidak sesuai EYD, dapat merusak mata jadi bagi yang gak suka DILARANG baca.**

**Summary :**** "Lihat ini, kau terlihat sangat cantik" ucap kyuhyun sambil menunjukan foto itu pada yesung.**

**.**

.

**Don't like don't read**

**RnR please**

Enjoy reading chingu

.

.

pepi9yu

.

.

Suasana di jeju international airport sekarang ini terlihat lengang, hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih berlalu-lalang disekitar airport. Bagaimana tak lengang jika kini jam sudah menunjukan pukul 23.00 KTS dan dipastikan hanya segelintir orang yang masih mau melakukan sebuah perjalanan diwaktu yang harusnya digunakan untuk tidur itu.

Seorang namja yang masih terlihat gurat ketampannya meski kini wajahnya dihiasi masker penutup wajah terlihat keluar dari pintu kedatangan bandara. Dia adalah Cho kyuhyun, magnae tampan milik super junior. Ia tak cukup gila untuk menunjukan identitasnya didepan umum, oleh karna itu, ia tetap memakai masker meski ia tau bandara saat ini akan terlihat sepi. Bukan tak mungkin jika nanti ia akan dikenali orang jika tak menggunakan masker.

Dengan langkah agak cepat, ia berjalan ke area luar bandara. Ia membawa satu tas ransel yang ia sampirkan dipunggungnya serta sebuah koper kecil yang ia seret dengan tangan kirinya. Sepertinya ia tak berniat berlama-lama dipulau jeju, karna niatnya ia datang kejeju hanya untuk memenuhi undangan acara reunian sekaligus liburan dengan teman-teman SMPnya. Setelah sampai diluar bandara, pandanganya ia edarkan seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Taksi!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangan ketika obsidiannya menangkap sebuah mobil yang bertuliskan taksi diatasnya. Ia segera masuk kedalam mobil tersebut yang kini membawanya menjauhi area bandara.

Ia sandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran mobil dan memejamkan matanya. Lelah, ia sangat kelelahan. Baru saja jadwalnya selesai dichina bersama suju-M, ia langsung pergi ke airport untuk segera melakukan penerbangan ke pulau jeju. Ia memang memilih tak pulang terlebih dahulu ke seoul bersama member lain, meski jika sesuai jadwal, ia baru akan berkumpul bersama teman-temannya besok malam. Selain agar tak menghabiskan tenaga dan menghemat uang untuk ongkos pesawat, ia juga ingin sedikit lebih lama menikmati liburannya yang sangat langka ini dipulau yang sudah sangat terkenal didunia ini.

Matanya tiba-tiba terbuka ketika sebuah ingatan menyergap otaknya, Ia baru ingat jika yesung juga berada di jeju. Buru-buru ia mencari ponselnya yang disimpan didalam ransel dan langsung ia nyalakan karna memang sejak berangkat dari cina sudah ia matikan. Dua pesan masuk saat ponselnya sudah berhasil menyala, pesan dari hyung tersayangnya lee sungmin yang menanyakan keberadaannya saat ini. Setelah membalas pesan dari sungmin, ia segera menekan beberapa digit nomer yang memang sudah sangat ia hafal dan kemudian menghubunginya.

Beberapa kali ia mencoba namun hasilnya tetap sama, hanya suara operator yang mengatakan jika nomor yang ia hubungi sedang tidak aktif. Akhirnya ia menyerah, mungkin yesung tengah mematikan ponselnya karna tak ingin diganggu, dia kan orang yang sangat sensitive saat tidur. Dengan berat hati ia memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku mantelnya kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Tuan, anda mau kemana?"

Ucapan supir taksi itu kembali membuatnya membuka mata. "Ke hotel dekat sini saja adhjussi," ucap kyuhyun kemudian kembali menutup matanya.

.

.

Pepi9yu

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bersama teman-temannya kini tengah berada disalah satu restaurant yang menyajikan menu seafood dipulau jeju. Dengan kaki jenjang yang ia bungkus dengan celana jeans hitam dan menakai kaos berlengan panjang berwarna abu-abu dan putih, ia terlihat casual dan sangat tampan. Kyuhyun terlihat asyik mengobrol dengan teman lamanya ditemani makanan khas laut itu sambil matanya sesekali melirik kearah ponselnya yang tergeletak dimeja yang ada didepannya, berharap orang yang sejak kemarin ia hubungi menelpon atau sekedar membalas pesannya. Namun nihil, ponselnya semenjak tadi tak sedikitpun berbunyi. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia mencoba menghubungi dan mengirim pesan kepada yesung tapi sampai saat ini ia belum mendapatkan balasan sama sekali darinya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia mengambil ponselnya kemudian mencoba kembali menghubungi yesung. tapi sama seperti sebelumnya, hanya suara operator yang menyapa pendengarannya. Dan lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas.

"Kau kenapa kyu? Sedang ada masalah?" tanya seorang teman kyuhyun yang menyadari helaan nafas kyuhyun.

"Ani, aku tak kenapa-napa kok" jawab kyuhyun sambil menunjukan senyumnya.

"Lalu kenapa dari tadi kau terlihat gelisah sambil memandang ponselmu?"

"Ah, aku sedang menunggu balasan dari yesung hyung, sejak kemarin tak bisa dihubungi,"

"Oh, yesung namjachingumu itu ya?"

Blus  
.

Wajah kyuhyun kini dihiasi semburat merah mendengar kata-kata temannya. "Darimana kau tau?" tanyannya salah tingkah.

"Tak penting aku tau darimana, yang penting itu kenapa kau tak bisa menghubungi yesung. memang kalian sedang bertengkar? Atau kau tak diijinkan kesini oleh 'istri'mu itu?" tanya temannya bertubi-tubi yang malah membuat wajah kyuhyun semakin memerah ketika mendengar kata 'istri'.

"Ani, aku sedang tak bertengkar dengan yesung hyung kok, dia sekarang ada dijeju makanya aku mencoba menghubunginya, siapa tau kita bisa bertemu disini dan berlibur bersama. Dan kenapa kau menyebut yesung hyung 'istri'?"

"Habis yesungmu itu terlihat terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang namja, dia juga cerewet seperti ibu-ibu." Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan pendapat temannya. "Oh, jadi ceritanya kau sedang rindu dengannya begitu?" ucap teman kyuhyun yang kini semakin semangat menggoda kyuhyun, tak ingin menyia-yiakan moment langka melihat wajah kyuhyun yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"A … ani"

"Sudah mengaku sajalah, aku yakin 'istri'mu juga sedang merindukanmu saat ini, bukankah kalian sudah lama tak bertemu?"

"Hah, terserahmu sajalah," ucap kyuhyun pasrah, ia sedang tak dalam mood baik untuk berdebat.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Tinggal telpon saja dan tanyakan dia ada dimana, gampang kan?"

"Itu dia masalahnya, sejak kemarin dia tak bisa dihubungi, pesanku saja tak ada yang dibalas,"

"Oh, kenapa tak kau coba menghubunginya memalui twitter? Bukankah yesung aktif ditwitter?"

"Twitter?"

"Ne, aku yakin dia akan membalasnya. kalau tak dibalas itu malah akan membuat imagenya berubah menjadi namja sombong dimata orang lain, kau tau sendiri netizen seperti apa. Mereka kan sangat kritis, dan aku yakin yesung bukanlah orang bodoh yang akan menghancurkan imagenya sendiri,"

"Ah benar juga katamu" kyuhyun kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan membuka akun twitternya. Ia membuat twet baru yang menanyakan keberadaan yesung dan mengunggah foto yang memperlihatkan kalau kini ia berada dijeju. Ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya dan bergabung kembali bersama teman-temannya sambil menunggu balasan dari yesung.

Dan benar saja, selang beberapa waktu ia kembali membuka akun twitternya dan mendapati balasan dari yesung. raut mukanya yang awalnya berseri-seri karna yesung membalas pesannya kini berubah kecewa saat membaca balasan dari yesung yang mengatakan ia sudah ada di seoul.

.

.

Pepi9yu

.

.

.

tiga hari kyuhyun berlibur dijeju, berlibur dan menghabiskan waktunya bersama teman-teman lamanya. Mengenang masa-masa pertemanan mereka saat masih duduk di junior high school.

Dan saat ini ia berada didalam taksi yang akan mengantarkannya ke bandara. Tanganya terlihat lincah diatas ponselnya tengah menjelajahi internet untuk mengisi waktu luangnya selama dalam perjalanan.

Sebuah postingan baru dari twitter milik yesung menarik perhatiannya. Dengan tulisan two woon dan sebuah foto yang menggambarkan kedekatannya dengan kangin. Wajah kyuhyun mengeras, giginya bergemelutuk menahan amarah. Bagaimana bisa yesung yang sampai saat ini bahkan belum membalas pesannya kecuali yang ditwitter kini malah sedang bersenang-senang bersama kangin.

Masih lekat Dalam ingatannya, setelah yesung membalas pesannya ditwitter, managernya langsung menelponnya untuk menegur dan memarahinya agar jangan terlalu mengumbar kedekatannya dengan yesung agar tak memancing gossip dan membuat orang lain curiga dengan hubungan mereka. Tapi kini yesung dengan sengaja memajang foto kedekatannya dengan kangin. Yesung yang duduk bersebelahan dengan kangin bahkan tubuh merekapun sepertinya menempel tengah berpose didepan kamera dengan senyum keduanya yang sangat manis, terlihat sangat bahagia.

Siapa yang tak akan cemburu jika kekasihnya dengan terang-terangan menunjukannya kedekatannya dengan orang selain dirinya pada orang lain. Itu juga terjadi pada kyuhyun, ia cemburu, sangat cemburu.

'Hyung, apa maksudnya ini? Kau minta dihukum eoh?' sebuah seringai terlihat diwajah tampan kyuhyun disertai keluarnya aura iblis disekitarnya yang membuat sang supir taksi bergidik ngeri.

.

.

Pepi9yu

.

.

.

Hari ini, tepat lima hari kyuhyun tak bisa menghubungi yesung. Ia sudah mencoba menanyakannya pada jongjin, tapi ia sama sekali tak mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan dari adik semata wayang namjachingunya itu, bertanya pada member lainpun tak terlalu membantu, karna mereka memiliki kegiatanya masing-masing. Bahkan semenjak ia kembali ke seoul, ia sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan yesung.

Entah mengapa ia merasa yesung saat ini tengah menghindarinya. Padahal setaunya, mereka tak memiliki masalah apapun akhir-akhir ini, bahkan ketika kemarin ia sedang sibuk dichina dengan suju-M, yesung selalu menyempatkan menelponnya paling tidak dua kali sehari. Tapi sekarang, jangankan menelpon, pesan yang ia kirimpun tak dibalas. Ia merasa tak melakukan apapun yang mungkin membuat yesung marah, lalu kenapa yesung bersikap seperti ini?

Drr drrr drrr

Suara getar dari ponselnya menyadarkan kyuhyun dari dunia lamunannya, ia langsung mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak dimeja nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Senyumnya terkembang ketika melihat bahwa pengirim pesan itu adalah yesung. dengan segera ia membukanya.

**From : yesungie hyung**

**To : kyuhyunie**

**Temui aku di kedai sojukku setelah selesai rekaman nanti.**

Senyum kyuhyun semakin melebar ketika selesai membaca pesan dari yesung. ia langsung bangkit dari kasurnya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk bersia-siap melakukan aktivitasnya.

Seharian penuh kyuhyun melakukan semua kegiatan dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari wajah tampannya. Hanya dengan satu pesan dari yesung pagi tadi mampu membuat mood kyuhyun sangat baik.

Dan kini dengan semangat, ia masuk kedalam kedai sojukku sesuai pesan dari yesung tadi pagi. Ia mengedaran pandangannya kesegala arah mencari sosok yesung yang sudah sangat ia rindukan. Namun bukannya melihat yesung, ia malah melihat dua hyungnya disuper junior yang mendapat julukan ikan dan monyet tengah bermesraan disalah satu meja dikedai itu. akhirnya ia memutuskan mendekat, mungkin ia bisa menanyakan keberadaan yesung ke mereka.

"Hyung" sapanya ketika sudah berada didekat eunhyuk dan donghae. Keduanya menoleh secara bersamaan kearah kyuhyun. "Oh, kau sudah datang, duduk dulu kyu" kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya mendengar perkataan donghae, tapi ia tetap menurut dan duduk didepan sepasang couple fonomenal milik super junior itu.

"Kalian sedang apa disini hyung?"

"Menurutmu? Tentu saja ingin makan malam sekalian minum soju," jawab sekaligus tanya eunhyuk dengan nada sarkas.

"Oh, lalu kalian tau dimana yesung hyung? Aku ada janji dengannya disini,"

"Sebentar lagi juga da … ah itu dia yesung hyung" donghae menunjuk kearah pintu masuk yang kini terdapat yesung. Tiba-tiba amarah menguasai kyuhyun ketika ia melihat yesung tak datang sendiri, ada orang lain yang berjalan disampingnya. Dia adalah … kangin.

Kyuhyun lansung berdiri dan menghampiri mereka. Tangannya langsung mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan yesung dan menyeretnya, menghiraukan protes dari yesug maupun hyungnya yang lain Ia menyeret yesung menuju toilet yang ada dikedai itu, kemudian memaksanya memasuki salah satu bilik yang ada disitu.

"Akh" teriak kesakitan yesung yang didorong kearah tembok dan terperangkap diantara tembok dan badan kyuhyun, kedua tangan yesung ditahan dikedua sisi kepala yesung dan dicengkeram dengan kuat oleh kyuhyun.

"Hyung" desis kyuhyun yang masih dikuasai amarah. Belum sempat yesung berucap, mulutnya sudah terlebih dahulu dibungkam oleh mulut kyuhyun. kyuhyun yang masih dikuasai amarah melumat bibir yesung dengan kasar. Setelah merasa yesung mulai kehabisan nafas, kyuhyun langsung melepas lumatannya. Kyuhyun kini menatap yesung yang wajahnya sudah memerah, sekelabet foto yesung dengan kangin kembali membuat amarahnya meningkat, ia mencengkram lengan yesung semakin erat.

"Ky..kyu sak..kit" ucap yesung karna kyuhyun mencengkramnya terlalu erat. Melihat yesung yang kesakitan akhirnya kyuhyunpun melepaskan yesung.

"Hyung.." ucap kyuhyun lirih ketika yesung memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba. Yesung tak berbicara, ia hanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kyuhyun. lama mereka terdiam, hingga kyuhyun merasakan baju bagian depannya basah. Ia tersentak kaget saat melihat lelehan air mata dipipi yesung ketika ia melepaskan pelukannya dengan yesung.

"Hyung .."

"Kyu, mianhae, jeongmal mianhae" ucap yesung lirih dengan air mata yang masih terus mengalir dari matanya. Hati kyuhyun terasa teremas, ia sungguh tak menyukai wajah yesung yang berlinang air mata. Amarah yang tadi menguasainya seakan menghilang tak berbekas ketika melihat butiran air mata itu jatuh dari mata indah milik orang yang paling ia cintai itu. Tangannya langsung kembali merengkuh tubuh mungil yesung kedalam pelukannya. Meski tak ada suara isakan dari yesung, tapi kyuhyun tau saat ini yesung masih menangis, terbukti dari tubuh yesung yang masih bergetar dalam peluknya.

Kyuhyun kembali melepaskan pelukannya ketika ia merasa yesung mulai tenang. Kedua tangannya ia gerakan kearah pipi chabby milik yesung, menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang masih tertinggal disana.

"Baiklah hyung, sekarang jelaskan padaku," ucap kyuhyun lembut dengan membelai pipi yesung. Yesung menggigit bibirnya, matanya bergerak gelisah, mencari objek lain selain mata kyuhyun yang menatapnya lembut, karna tatapan itu membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Pikirannya kalut, ia bingung, tak tau harus memulai penjelasannya darimana. Kyuhyun yang melihat kekasihnya tengah gelisah akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Chagie, kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini menghindariku?"

"Aku kesal padamu" ucap yesung lirih sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun diam, menunggu kelanjutan dari perkataan yesung. "kemarin saat kau masih dichina kau menghiraukanku, kau seharian tak mengangkat panggilanku, tak membalas pesan-pesanku tapi kau malah bermesraan dengan sungmin,"

"Mwo? Tapi aku .."

"Ne, aku tau. Hyukkie sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku," sela yesung. "Dia yang menyembunyikan ponselmu saat itu dan menghapus semua pesanku untuk membalas dendam padamu. Dia juga bilang kalau kau hanya disuruh manager hyung untuk melakukan fanservis dengan sungmin karna banyaknya kyumin shipper"

"Jadi kau cemburu?"

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap obsidian kelam milik kyuhyun, "Ne, tentu saja. Mana ada orang yang tak cemburu kekasihnya terlihat mesra dengan orang lain."

"Aku juga cemburu padamu" ucap kyuhyun dengan menatap tajam yesung, "Kau pergi berdua dengan kangin hyung, berfoto berdua, bahkan kau memperlihatkan kemesraanmu kepada para fansmu, jadi apa penjelasanmu tentang hal itu?"

"Eh? I .. itu, aku hanya ingin curhat denganya, kau tau sendiri kan dia adalah tempat curhatku?"

"Jadi maksudmu aku tak boleh dekat dengan sungmin hyung yang adalah teman curhatku, sementara kau boleh bermesraan dengan kangin hyung begitu?" ucap kyuhyun sarkas.

"A..ani, bukan begitu"

"Lalu?"

Yesung kembali menunduk, menyembunyikan matanya yang kini kembali berkaca-kaca akibat perkataan kyuhyun yang sangat mengintimidasinya. Kyuhyun kembali mengangkat wajah yesung untuk menatap matanya.

"Hyung, dengarkan aku. Aku percaya padamu, kau tak akan pernah mengkhianatiku, begitu juga aku yang berharap kau mempercayaiku. Aku hanya menyayangi sungmin hyung, hanya sayang. Sementara cintaku hanya untukmu seorang." Jeda sejenak, "Dengar, cho kyuhyun hanya mencintai kim jong woon," ucap kyuhyun dengan intonasi yang sangat lembut.

"Mianhae"

Tes

Air mata kembali menetes dari mata yesung.

"Ssttt.. uljima. Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Aku tau kau seperti ini karna kau mencintaiku," ucap kyuhyun memenangkan yesung. "Sudah jangan menangis, kau terlihat sangat jelek kalau sedang menangis tau" goda kyuhyun. Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar perkataan kyuhyun.

Cup

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menciummu," jawab kyuhyun santai.

"Aish, Kenapa kau menciumku?" ucap yesung terlihat semakin kesal karna respond kyuhyun yang sangat santai.

"Kupikir kau ingin dicium makanya mempoutkan bibir."

"Aish, dasar pervert"

"Sudahlah hyung jangan teriak-teriak, kita ada ditoilet umum, kau tak ingin orang lain berfikir macam-macam tentang kita kan. Ayo keluar," ucap kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan yesung untuk keluar dari bilik. "Cepat cuci mukamu, kau tak mau hyungdeul melihat mukamu yang habis menangis kan?"

Yesung hanya menurut, ia berjalan menuju wastafel dan membasuh mukanya, menghilangkan jejak-jejak air mata diwajahnya. Setelah itu mereka keluar untuk menemui ketiga orang lainnya yang sudah menunggu mereka.

"Apa masalah kalian sudah selesai?" tanya kangin setelah yesung dan kyuhyun sudah bergabung.

"Ne," jawab kyuhyun ketus, sepertinya ia masih memendam kekesalan pada kangin.

"Kalau begitu ayo makan, aku sudah sangat lapar," ucap donghae ceria. Dan acara makan-makan itu dimulai dengan meriah, mereka berbagi cerita dan saling bercanda, seperti tak pernah ada masalah sebelumnya. Yah, begitulah mereka, cepat menyelesaikan masalah dan kompak. Hal itulah yang membuat group mereka mampu bertahan hingga 7 tahun lamanya.

"Hyung, foto kami hyung," ucap eunhyuk pada yesung yang saat ini tengan mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Oke, ayo merapat, hana, dul, set"

Click

Tangan yesung dengan lincah bermain diponselnya. Kyuhyun yang penasaran memutuskan melihat apa yang sedang yesung kerjakan. Ternyata yesung terngah meng-upload foto yang baru diambilnya. Setelah melihat postingan itu terkirim, kyuhyun langsung merampas ponsel milik yesung.

"Ayo foto bersama" ucap kyuhyun kemudian memposisikan camera agar bisa menangkap semua yang ada disitu. Sama seperti yesung, kyuhyunpun meng-upload foto tersebut.

Kyuhyun kembali memperhatikan foto yang ia ambil tadi diponsel yesung, kemudian sebuah senyum manis tercekat diwajah tampannya. Tubuhnya ia condongkan kearah yesung.

"Hyung" panggil kyuhyun lirih. "Ne?"

"Lihat ini, kau terlihat sangat cantik" ucap kyuhyun sambil menunjukan foto itu pada yesung.

Blus

Wajah yesung seketika memerah mendengar kyuhyun menyebutnya cantik. "Harusnya kau tadi juga memerah seperti itu hyung, itu terlihat lebih cantik," bisik kyuhyun ditelinga yesung.

"Aish, dasar gombal"

"Just for you baby, saranghae"

"Nado saranghae kyu~"

Wajah mereka mendekat dan sebuah ciuman lembut tercipta. Semakin lama ciuman itu semakin panas dan menuntut.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan" ucap kangin frustasi. Ternyata, tak beda jauh dengan kyusung couple, eunhae couple juga tengah melakukan ciuman panas disana.

Poor kangin.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Judulnya gaje..

ffnya gaje…

endingnya apa lagi…

hwaaa, kenapa aku bisa bikin ff kyak gini, aish *acak2rambut*

.

.a/n : ini bentuk kegilaanku karna dua namja kece itu (red:kyusung) udah bikin aku teriak-teriak malem-malem gara-gara liat postingan mereka di twitter.

Ini ff juga pesenan dari dua eonni baruku, niatnya mau ff fluffy, tapi gak tau kenapa malah jadinya gini :p

Pengennya sih bikin lebih panjang, tapi otakku mentok, ini aja udah hampir tiga hari gak jadi-jadi. Kkk~

untuk ff kisung yang promise you, mungkin akan aku update segera karna yang request juga udah review,

.

Last, aku butuh asupan semangat dari kalian. So…

Review?

.

**See you all**

***ChuChuChu***


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Kyusung Moment**

**CEMBURU?**

**Author : pepi9yu**

**Pairing : kyusung (kyuhyun x yesung)**

**Cast: kyuhyun, yesung, siwon, donghae, eunhyuk, dan member suju lainya.**

**Genre: romance, ga tau apa lagi.**

**Rated: T aja biar aman**

**Chapter : 1 of 1 (oneshoot)**

**Disclaimer: GOD, milik mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka. Super junior milik SM Ent. Sementara kyuhyun dan yesung saling memiliki.**

**Warning : YAOI! BL! Boyxboy OOC, AU!, alur lambat, gaje, abal, TYPO's yang sangat banyak, tidak sesuai EYD, dapat merusak mata jadi bagi yang gak suka DILARANG baca.**

**Summary : ****"Cemburu? Bagaimana bisa kau cemburu pada sesuatu yang bahkan bukan milikmu eoh?" ucap yesung sinis. Kyuhyun tak bergeming, masih mepertahankan posisinya dan lagi-lagi tak menjawab pertanyaan yesung yang menurutnya malah seperti sebuah pernyataan.**

**.**

.

**Don't like don't read**

**RnR please**

Enjoy reading chingu

.

.

.

pepi9yu

.

.

.

Suara dentuman musik terdengar dari dalam ruang latihan yang ada di SM building, 9 namja tampan terlihat lincah meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya sesuai irama music yang tengah mengalun. Mereka sedang berlatih dance lagu bonamana untuk ditampilkan dalam acara MUSIC BANK yang akan dilaksanakan di Indonesia.

Meski kini peluh membasahi tubuh semua member super junior, tapi mereka tetap semangat mengikuti setiap gerakan-gerakan dalam lagu itu. mereka sudah bertekad untuk menampilkan pertunjukan yang terbaik untuk penggemar mereka yang ada di negara seribu pulau itu.

Music tiba-tiba mati, "Ya moyet!, kenapa musiknya kau matikan? Kita belum selesai latihanya," teriak kangin pada eunhyuk yang merupakan pelaku matinya music diruangan itu.

"Mianhae hyung, tapi sejak tadi aku perhatikan sungie hyung terlihat selalu salah gerakan." Ucap eunhyuk. "Kau kenapa hyungie?" tanya eunhyuk pada yesung.

"Mianhae mengganggu latihan kalian, aku sudah agak lupa dengan gerakanya," ucap yesung dengan menundukan kepalanya, merasa bersalah pada member yang lain.

"Gwenchanayo hyung, kalau begitu biar kubantu ne?" ucap eunhyuk menawarkan bantuan pada yesung. Yesung dengan semangat mengangguk menanggapi perkataan eunhyuk.

"Nah, hyungdeul, dongsaengdeul kalian istirahat saja dulu, biar aku melatih yesung hyung,"

Dan music kembali mengalun dengan hanya yesung dan eunhyuk yang berlatih, sementara yang lain mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.

Saat latihan, eunhyuk sesekali terlihat menyentuh bagian tubuh yesung untuk membenarkan gerakan-gerakan yesung yang masih terlihat kaku. Hal itu mendatangkan padangan membunuh dari beberapa namja yang sedang berada diruangan itu. Dan eunhyuk menyadarinya, terbukti dengan adanya seringai yang tercekat jelas diwajah tampannya.

.

##

.

Yesung, eunhyuk dan donghae baru saja keluar dari van yang mengantarkan mereka kembali kedorm. Eunhyuk memang masih melatih yesung saat member lain pulang ke dorm dan memutuskan melanjutkan latihan esok hari, sementara donghae memilih tetap tinggal menunggu yesung dan eunhyuk yang sedang berlatih, sudah jadi kebiasaan donghae menunggui yesung berlatih dance sampai selesai selama apapun itu.

"Kami pulang," teriak mereka bertiga bersamaan ketika sudah menginjakkan kaki didalam dorm.

Eunhyuk langsung berlari kearah kamarnya, membawa tas miliknya dan milik donghae yang memang sejak dari SM building sudah ia bawa. Sesampainya dikamar, ia langsung membuka lemari pakaian. Mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membantunya dalam keadaan genting seperti saat ini. Namun, setelah beberapa lama mencari, hingga kini kamarnya sudah sangat berantakan, barang yang sejak tadi ia cari sampai saat ini belum ketemu.

Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, tiba-tiba matanya menangkar secarik kertas diatas meja nakasnya. Ia ambil lalu dibaca, hingga..

"EVIL MAGNAE, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BARANGKU" teriakan eunhyuk memenuhi semua sudut dorm.

.

.

Pepi9yu

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana diruang tengah dorm super junior kini terasa sunyi, meski kini semua member sedang berkumpul disana kecuali eunhyuk. Tak biasa memang, karna biasanya akan ada saja keributan yang terjadi jika semua member boyband itu berkumpul. Mungkin karna terlalu lelah hingga mereka lebih memilih diam.

"EVIL MAGNAE, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BARANGKU" teriakan eunhyuk membahana memenuhi setiap sudut dorm, membuat member lain yang tengah bersantai diruang tengah terlonjak kaget.

Sedetik kemudian, semua member kembali ke kegiatannya masing-masing. Tak ada yang bergerak meski hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan apa yang terjadi, Mereka sudah terbiasa mendengar teriakan-teriakan seperti itu, bukan hanya eunhyuk, bahkan semua memberpun pernah mengalaminya.

Kyuhyun yang merupakan penyebab eunhyuk berteriakpun terlihat santai-santai saja seolah tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Ia sibuk dengan PSP yang ada ditanganya sambil sesekali matanya melirik kearah yesung penuh arti.

Satu per satu member mulai meninggalkan ruang tengah untuk masuk kekamarnya masing-masing, sepertinya rasa lelah yang mereka rasakan sudah mencapai puncaknya, dan hanya tidur yang bisa menghilangkannya.

Kini diruangan itu hanya menyisakan siwon yang sedang berkutat dengan bukunya, yesung yang duduk dengan donghae yang berbaring dengan menggunakan paha yesung sebagai bantalnya, serta kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan PSPnya.

Kyuhyun kembali melirik yesung, kemudian ia meletakkan PSPnya dan merogoh saku celananya mengambil ponsel. Tanganya bergerak lincah diatas screen ponselnya.

"Donghae~," teriakan eunhyuk kembali terdengar, "ponselmu berbunyi,"

"Aish, mengganggu saja," donghae mengerutu sambil beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat donghae sudah pergi kemudian mendekati yesung dan membaringkan tubuhnya disofa dengan paha yesung sebagai bantalnya, persis seperti yang dilakukan donghae tadi.

"Kyu .."

"Ssttt..," kyuhyun menyamankan dirinya, menyilangkan tanganya didepan dada kemudian menutup matanya.

Wajah yesung memerah, melihat wajah kyuhyun dari jarak yang sangat dekat, menyadarkanya bahwa kyuhyun tetap taman menski gurat kelelahan tercekat jelas diwajahnya. Dengan erlahan yesung mengangkat tanganya untuk mengelus rambut ikal milik kyuhyun. Kewdua sudut bibir kyuhyun terangkat ketika mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari yesung

Selang beberapa menit, donghae kembali keruang tengah dan mendapati tempatnya tadi sudah diisi kyuhyun, "Kyu, kenapa kau tadi menelponku?" tanya donghae.

"Salah pencet," jawab kyuhyun santai masih dengan menutup matanya.

Donghae mengeram kesal, ia tau kyuhyun sedang berbohong. Tapi akhirnya donghae mengalah, memilih berbalik kembali kekamarnya, tak ingin berdebat dengan kyuhyun yang nantinya malah mengganggu member lain.

.

.

Pepi9yu

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menatap kyuhyun heran, pasalnya sekarang baru pukul 7 pagi tapi dia sudah berkeliaran di daerah dapur. Padahal biasanya kyuhyun yang paling telat bangun dan hanya yesung yang bisa dengan cepat membangunkannya. "Kau sedang apa hyung?" tanya kyuhyun tanpa menatap ryeowook. Kening ryeowook mengkerut, apa tadi ia mendengar kyuhyun memanggilnya hyung?.

Merasa tak ada reaksi dari ryeowook, kyuhyun yang tadi sibuk dengan kulkas akhirnya menatap kearah ryeowook, "Kenapa tak dijawab?" tanya kyuhyun kembali karna bukanya menjawab, ryeowook malah melamun.

"Ah, aku sedang memasak, kau tak lihat?" jawab ryeowook seadanya kemudian melanjutkan aktifitas yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya heran, "Tapi dimeja makan sudah banyak makanan, kenapa memasak lagi?" tanya kyuhyun.

"Aku mau membuat makanan special untuk sungie hyung," ucap ryeowook dengan senyum manis terkembang dibibirnya membanyangkan pujian-pujian yang nanti akan terlontar dari mulut yesung.

Raut wajah kyuhyun berubah saat mendengar lontaran kalimat ryeowook, beberapa saat kemudian terlihat seringai terbentuk dibibirnya, "Hyung, tadi kau dipanggil yesung hyung."

"Jinjja?" tanya ryeowook sambil matanya tetap terfokus pada masakanya hingga tak menyadari seringaian kyuhyun.

"Ne, dia sudah menunggu dikamar kalian yang dulu."

Ryeowook segera mematikan kompor, kemudian menanggalkan apron pink yang ia pakai dan langsung berlalu dari dapur tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

Pepi9yu

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, toh ini sudah bukan kamar siapapun lagi, kamar ini hanya digunakan oleh yesung jika kebetulan dia ingin menginap didorm.

Dilihatnya kini yesung tengah menyenderkan punggungnya disandaran bed sedang sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya. "Hyung, kau memanggilku?"

Yesung segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah ryeowook saat mendengar suara mantan roomatenya itu. "Ne wookie," jawab yesung dengan mengangukan kepala.

"Memang ada apa hyung memanggilku?"

"Aku hanya mau tanya, apa itu punyamu?" tanya yesung sambil menunjukan sebuah buku yang ada diatas meja nakas.

Ryeowook mendekat dan meraih buku yang ditunjuk yesung, "Ne hyung, ini punyaku," teriak ryeowook senang, ia memang sudah lama mencari buku itu, namun tak pernah ketemu, "Dimana kau menemukanya hyung?,"

"Dilaci bawah tercampur dengan buku-buku yang sengaja kutinggal, sepertinya itu terselip," ucap yesung kemudian kembali memusatkan perhatianya keponsel yang ada ditangan.

"Hyung, makananya sudah siap, kajja kita sarapan. Sebentar lagi kita harus berangkat ke airport." Ajak ryeowook.

Yesung menatap ryeowook, kemudian ia memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku mantelnya dan beranjak dari tempat tidur "Ne, kajja," ucapnya kemudian menggandeng tangan ryeowook menuju keruang makan.

.

Ruang makan sudah ramai ketika ryeowook dan yesung memasukinya. Semua member telah berkumpul dan menduduki kursinya masing-masing.

"Nah, karna semua sudah berkumpul, mari makan," teriak sindong yang langsung memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

Ryeowook lalu beranjak kedapur dan mengambil masakan yang tadi dibuat khusus untuk yesung, kemudian menghidangkanya dihadapan yesung, "Special untuk sungie hyung," ucapnya ceria sambil menampakan wajah polosnya.

"Jinjja?" tanya yesung memastikan yang dijawab anggukan oleh ryeowook. "Gomawo wookie," ucapnya sambil menunjukan senyum manisnya yang membuat beberapa namja diruangan itu menahan nafas sejenak.

Tanpa komando, yesung langsung mengambil sendok dan menyantap makanan yang tersaji didepannya, kening yesung mengkerut ketika mulutnya sudah dipenuhi makanan. Ryeowook yang sejak tadi mengamati yesung terlihat heran dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukan yesung. "Kenapa hyung?"

Yesung langsung menelan semua makanan, kemudian berucap "Sepertinya kau terlalu banyak menaruh garam wookie,"

"Jinjja?" tanya ryeowook yang kini semakan heran, pasalnya tadi dia sudah mencicipi masakannya dan ia rasa masakanya tak terlalu asin. "Sini aku coba hyung" ucapnya kemudian menyapkan sesendok makan itu kemulutnya. Dan benar saja, rasa asin mendominasi mulutnya saat makanan itu sudah ada didalam mulutnya.

Ryeowook menatap tajam kyuhyun, satu-satunya orang yang sangat patut untuk dicurigai menurutnya. Sementara yang ditatap tajam hanya santai menikmati sarapannya seolah tak mengetahui ada seseorang yang bermaksud membunuh dengan tatapan tajamnya.

.

.

.

.

Pepi9yu

.

.

.

.

.

.

Incheon international airport saat ini dipenuhi oleh ELF yang ingin melihat idolanya yang akan melakukan penerbangan ke jakarta. Mereka sudah siap dengan berbagai peralatan cameranya untuk mengabadikan setiap pergerakan idolanya.

Siwon menunjukan senyum lebarnya pada fans saat mendengar teriakan histeris mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan dari van hingga sampai dipesawat, siwon tak henti-hentinya menebar senyum lebar, bahkan minho yang berjalan disebelahnya terlihat heran karna tak biasanya siwon bersikap seperti itu.

Minho akui siwon adalah orang yang ramah dan murah senyum, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa seyum siwon saat ini terlalu lebar, sepertinya sunbaenya yang satu ini tengah bahagia. "Kau kenapa hyung?" akhirnya minho memberanikan diri bertanya, menyalurkan keheranannya yang sejak tadi meliputinya.

"Aku sedang bahagia minho-ya," jawab siwon dengan senyum yang semakin melebar, "Aku tak sabar untuk sampai di Indonesia,"

"Kenapa? Apa kau ada janji dengan seseorang di Indonesia nanti?"

"Tidak," jawab siwon mantap. "Aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang special disana,"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Menyatakan cinta," ucap siwon singkat yang membuat mata minho yang sudah lebar semakin melebar.

"Mwo? Apa kau akan menyatakan cinta pada artis Indonesia yang digosipkan denganmu itu hyung?" tanya minho dengan suara lirih agar tak terdengar oleh orang lain selain dirinya dan siwon tentunya.

"Bukan," jawab siwon singkat, padat dan jelas disertai senyum misterius.

Minho tertawa renyah saat kini menyadari maksud ucapan sunbaenya itu, dan siwonpun juga ikut tertawa bersama minho. Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan, mungkin pengaruh marga 'Choi' yang melekat dinama mereka hingga bisa saling mengetahui maksud satu sama lain tanpa harus berbicara, mungkin.

.

.

.

Pepi9yu

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon merebahkan tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk meraih tas yang ada disebelahnya kemudian mengambil suatu kotak berwarna merah berbentuk hati dari dalamnya.

Senyumnya merekah ketika memikirkan sesuatu yang sebentar lagi akan ia lakukan pada roomatenya selama di Indonesia itu.

.

Cklek

.

Suara pintu yang dibuka yang kemudian disusul munculnya seorang namja manis mengalihkan perhatian siwon. Siwon langsung menegakkan tubuhnya hingga kini dalam posisi duduk "Kau sudah selesai hyung?" tanya siwon basa-basi yang dibalas anggukan oleh yesung.

Siwon sama sekali tak melepas pandanganya terhadap yesung, mengamati setiap pergerakan yesung. mulai dari mendekati koper, meraih piyama yang tadi sudah siapakan sampai memakainya. Yesung yang merasa diamati akhirnya menoleh kearah siwon, "Ada apa wonnie? Kenapa dari tadi menataku terus?"

"A .. ah, Tidak," jawab siwon tergagap, salah tingkah karna ketahuan menatap yesung. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu hyung," lanjutnya.

Yesung mengangkat kedua alisnya, mengisayaratkan siwon agar melanjutkan perkataannya. "Bisa kau mendekat kesini hyung," ucap siwon gugup.

Yesung segera mendekat, mendudukan dirinya diatas tempat tidur, persis didepan siwon. "Jadi, apa yang mau kau katakan?"

.

Brak

.

Belum sempat siwon membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, suara pintu yang dipaksa terbuka mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Kyu, apa-apaan kau ini? Kita sedang dihotel bukan di dorm, jangan seenaknya seperti itu." Ucap yesung agak berteriak, merasa kesal dengan tingkah magnaenya itu.

"Mianhae hyung, aku hanya mau bilang kalau siwon dipanggil price manager,"

"Untuk apa?" tanya siwon heran.

"Molla," jawab kyuhyun santai sambil mengendikan bahunya. "Cepat hyung, kau sudah ditunggu dilobi," lanjut kyuhyun.

Siwon kemudian beranjak, berjalan karah pintu keluar. Namun sebelum bernar-benar ergi, ia berbalik dan berkata "Kita lanjutkan nanti ya hyung," dan kemudian sosoknya menghilang.

Kyuhyun tanpa permisi langsung masuk dan menutup pintu serta menguncinya. Kemudian berjalan kearah tempat tidur dan merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa tidur disini?, cepat sana kekamarmu," ucap yesung sambil menggoncang tubuh kyuhyun.

"Shireo, aku mau tidur disini," kyuhyun meraih selimut dan menutup sebagian tubuhnya.

"Lalu siwon bagaimana?"

"Molla," ucap kyuhyun santai kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Yesung berdecak, kesal juga menghadapi orang yang tak bisa diatur macam kyuhyun. ia akhirnya memilih merebahkan tubuhnya disamping kyuhyun.

.

Tok tok tok

.

Suara ketukan pintu memecah keheningan yang semnjak tadi menguasai ruangan itu.

"Hyung, kenapa dikunci. Tolong buka pintunya," teriakan dari siwon disertai ketukan yang semakin keras.

Yesung segera beranjak dan berjalan menuju pintu namun setelah berada didekat pintu, ia kembali lagi kearah tempat tidur dan berdiri disisi ranjang yang terdekat dari kyuhyun. "Kyu, kemarikan kuncinya,"

Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya, tapi bukanya memberikan kuncinya pada yesung, ia malah meraih ponsel yesung dan menelfon seseorang.

'yeoboseyo'

"Hyung, kau tidur bersama sungmin hyung" ucap kyuhyun cepat dan langsung mematikan sambungan telfonya serta mematikan ponselnya. Ia kembalikan ponsel itu ke meja nakas dan merebahkan kembali tubuhnya serta menutup matanya.

"Yak! Cho kyuhyun, jangan seenaknya," bentak yesung.

"Bukankah biasanya aku juga seenaknya hyung," jawab kyuhyun santai, seolah tak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Yesung terdiam, mengatur nafasnya sejenak untuk meredakan emosinya, ia tau tak akan berguna jika berbicara dengan kyuhyun saat sedang emosi. Setelah dirasa emosinya mereda, ia kembali membuka mulutnya. "Baiklah, jadi apa maumu sampai melakukan semua ini?"

"Melakukan apa?" tanya kyuhyun balik.

"Ck, tak usah berpura-pura bodoh. Kau yang menyembunyikan semua video yadong milik eunhyuk kan? Kau juga sengaja menelfon donghae biar dia menjauh dariku kan? Dan kau juga yang membuat masakan ryeowookie yang dia masak khusus untukku menjadi asin kan? Lalu sekarang kau mengusir siwon dari kamarnya, apa sebenarnya maumu hah?" tanya yesung bertubi-tubi.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, tak menanggapi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan yesung. "Jawab cho kyuhyun," teriak yesung karna kesal tak mendapat jawaban dari kyuhyun.

"Aku cemburu hyung," jawab kyuhyun lirih namun masih mampu didengar oleh yesung.

"Cemburu? Bagaimana bisa kau cemburu pada sesuatu yang bahkan bukan milikmu eoh?" ucap yesung sinis. Kyuhyun tak bergeming, masih mepertahankan posisinya dan lagi-lagi tak menjawab pertanyaan yesung yang menurutnya malah seperti sebuah pernyataan.

"Ck, menggelikan sekali. Kau berusaha membuat orang lain tak memilikinya sementara kau sendiri tak berusaha mendapatkannya," ucap yesung sarkas.

Kyuhyun lansung membuka matanya sesaat setelah yesung menyeesaikan ucapannya. Ia menatap yesung dalam, sementara yang ditatap seperti itu menjadi salah tingkah, "A..pa?" tanya yesung tergagap, nyalinya menciut saat melihat tatapan yang dilayangkan kyuhyun padanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar pekikan keras dari mulut yesung ketika tangan kyuhyun meraih pergelangan tangan mungilnya dan secepat kilat menariknya hingga kini yesung berada diatas tubuh kyuhyun. Dan dengan cepat pula kedua tangan kyuhyun melingkari pinggang yesung agar yesung tak bisa kabur.

Kyuhyun menyeringai saat melihat wajah yesung yang masih shock akibat tarikan tiba-tibanya tadi. "Jadi apa kau tadi sedang mencoba menyatakan cinta padaku hyung?"

Yesung langsung tersadar saat mendengar suara kyuhyun, dan wajahnya seketika memerah saat melihat kini jarak wajahnya dengan wajah kyuhyun tak lebih dari 10 cm, "Bu ... bukan begitu," sanggah yesung cepat.

"Lalu apa maksudnya?" tanya kyuhyun dengan seringai yang terlihat semakin menakutkan karna melihat wajah yesung yang sudah memerah menyerupai kepiting rebus.

"Aku .. aku hanya menasehatimu. Ya, hanya menasehatimu," ucap yesung dengan wajah ragu-ragu, beberapa saat kemudian ia mengangguk membenarkan jawabannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun terkikik melihat ekspresi menggemaskan yang ditunjukan yesung. "Ya! Jangan tertawa, Tak ada yang lucu," bentak yesung dengan menunjukan ekspresi kesal 'versi'nya, yaitu pipi chubbynya yang mengembung, bibir tipis yang dimajukan serta mata sipit yang semakin disipitkan berusaha menggintimidasi kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menutup mata dan menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menekan ledakan tawa yang sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi mendesak ingin keluar. Setelah dirasa keinginan untuk tertawa mereda ia kembali membuka mata dan menatap mata yesung.

"Jadi kau sedang menasehatiku untuk memilikinya dulu baru boleh cemburu, begitu?" yesung segera menghilangkan ekspresi kesal 'versi'nya ketika mendengar nada suara kyuhyun yang terasa serius namun lembut, yesung mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau adalah milikKU," ucap kyuhyun dengan menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"MWO?" pekik yesung kaget dengan mata sipitnya yang 'dipaksa' melebar.

Kyuhyun langsung membalikkan posisinya hingga kini ia yang berada diatas yesung, "Saranghae," ucapnya lembut kemudian tanpa memberi kesempatan yesung berkata apapun, bibirnya sudah membungkan bibir tipis yesung. Ia tak peduli apapun jawaban yesung, yang ia tau mulai malam ini yesung adalah MILIKNYA.

.

.

.

Pepi9yu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama reahersal sampai acara conferensi pers berlangsung, kyuhyun sama sekali tak mau jauh diri yesung. ia selalu berusaha berada didekat yesung. merekapun terlihat beberapa kali bergandengan tangan selama reahersal berlangsung.

Sampai beberapa saat sebelum konser MUBANK berlangsung, kyuhyun dikagetkan dengan yesung yang menatapnya wajah cemberut, "Waeyo hyung?" tanya kyuhyun heran, karna ia yakin sejak tadi ia sama sekali tak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada yesung.

"Aish, aku iri padamu kyu. Kau terlihat sangat tampan dengan baju batik itu, aku juga mau memakainya." Ucap yesung dengan wajah yang semakin ditekuk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat mendengar kata 'tampan' terucap dari mulut yesung, "Hyung kau itu tak cocok memakai baju batik ini, kau lebih cocok memakai kebaya," setelah mengucapkan itu kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar dari ruang ganti super junior. Untung salah satu staff memanggil kyuhyun dan mengatakan jika acaranya sudah mau dimulai, sehingga ia punya alasan untuk meloloskan diri dari amukan yesung.

Samar-samar kyuhyun mendengar suara yesung yang sepertinya berteriak "Mwo? Yak! Cho kyuhyun," dan kyuhyun terkikik geli saat membayangan ekspresi yang kemungkinan saat ini terbentuk diwajah yesung.

.

.

.

-END-

.

.

Epilog

.

.

Eunhyuk mendudukkan dirinya disamping donghae yang tengah serius menatap layar TV yang menampilkan acara MUBANK yang saat ini sedang berlangsung, "Hae, kelihatanya magnae itu sedang senang," ucap eunhyuk tanpa menatap orang yang ia ajak bicara, matanya masih terus mengamati pergerakan kyuhyun dari layar TV.

"Iya hyuk, lihatlah, bahkan acara ini seperti acara konser pribadinya saja," sahut donghae dengan aksen agak sinis.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan yesung hyung?"

"Mungkin saja, lihat saja yesung hyung yang sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya memamerkan senyum bodohnya saat melihat kyuhyun," jawab donghae dengan suara yang semakin terdengar sinis.

Ne, benar. Sepertinya kita sudah kedahuluan evil magnae itu," ucap eunhyuk lirih yang diikuti anggukan dari donghae.

.

.

.

Real END

.

.

.

.

Fict special buat Nierin eonni, semoga tidak mengecewakan^^

Niatnya mau nunjukin ke'evil'an kyuhyun, tapi malah jadinya gini.

Aarrrgggghhh aku cengo sama ffku sendiri -_-' #pundungDipojokan

.

Maaf klo banyak TYPO's, dan kata-kata yang kurang tepat penulisannya. aku gak berani baca ulang. Klo baca ulang takutnya malah gak jadi ku publish.

.

Ya sudahlah, bagi yang berniat review silahkan, bagi yang gak mau review ya 'KarepmuLah'

.

.

**See you all**

***ChuChuChu***


End file.
